Total Immersion: Pokemon
by Twiggeon
Summary: Georgia and Miya go to Rassmussen Gaming Centre to play a total immersion game...Pokemon!


**Hello all you lovely fantastic people who obviously chose to read this! This is my first fanfiction, so please do go easy on me! Flamer, I dont like you!**

* * *

><p>I didn't particularly care whether or not playing a Pokemon game was 'too dangerous'. Of course, the CPOC did. And this is why it was just too damn hard to even get to the gaming center.<p>

Miya groaned "Seriously? Why does this happen to _us?"_

Miya was my best friend. And to be honest, we were both total nerds. We both had this odd obsession with Pokemon. That stupid obsession is what happened to land us _here _today. Fighting our way through a crowd of angry hippie-parents. Fun.

"Maybe we should just go home?" I suggested, sighing. I was _way _too tired to do this.

"Seriously? Are you crazy? We have a half an hour of playing time lined up! We can't just _ditch _it!" She exclaimed "Besides, aren't _you _the one always complaining that we never get to do stuff like this?"

I groaned. It was true. I had always wanted to try the total immersion games at Rasmussen gaming center. We had both been so exited when we found out they got Pokemon. And I don't mean they just got Pokemon Diamond or something. I'm talking you can have a free adventure like in the anime, or you can go to a certain region and pick your favorite character and _be _them. Except, in the games.

"Fine." I muttered "We'll go."

Of course, I wasn't doing this if we didn't get to do Unova. I like Sinnoh…but Sinnoh doesn't have N. I've been fangirling over him since I found out he existed. Why wouldn't I love the guy with the green hair?

"Georgia, how are we going to do this?" Miya sighed "Do we just…barrel through the crowd of angry picket sign wielding parents?"

"Umm…Yeah. Pretty much." I muttered, not able to think of anything else.

"Okay. This is how we do it. On three, we scream 'For Kanto!' and run through the crowd!" She said, nodding her head in approval of her idea.

"How about 'For Unova!'?" I said, annoyed at the fact she got to choose the region.

"I already agreed we get to play Unova. Why not support Kanto? It sounds cooler." She said.

"Fine." I mumbled "Unova sounds cooler though."

She just shook her head "One….two…" she began

"Three!" I exclaimed

"FOR KANTO!" We yelled, running at the crowd.

Several angry parents spotted us and gave us looks that might make a puppy cry. But we weren't puppies. We were Pokemon fans. We were doing this. We pushed and shoved our way through the crowd, finally arriving in front of the glass double doors.

Many parents shook their fists at us, a few mumbling about how troublesome kids were, and how we would be dead without them. Yeah right.

We dashed through the doors. The first thing I registered was the fact that the smell of popcorn hit us like a bomb. A very salty, delicious bomb.

"Georgia, do you have your money?" asked Miya

"Of course. Would I really dive through _that _crowd and forget my money?" I asked, pulling out my fifty dollars.

We walked up to the reception desk. The woman stared at us. She was probably jealous of my Oshawott backpack. Or Miya's Mudkip shirt.

"Hello and welcome to Rassmussen gaming company, how may I help you today?" she said in a monotone voice, not sounding eager to help us.

"Um…can we do a double Pokemon?" asked Miya nervously

The woman sighed, as if she found Pokemon dumb. "Free play or story?" she asked.

"Story." I said

"Region?"

I looked at Miya. She sighed and muttered "Unova."

"Wonderful. Pick one character from any of the games to play." She said, not caring in the slightest about what she was saying.

Miya thought for a bit. "Kris." She decided.

I didn't even need to think "May." I said

"Very well. You have a choice of any one of the starters. Chose wisely. " She said. She probably didn't understand half of what she was saying. Oh well, she was the key to our total immersion game time.

Miya had this one figured out "Cyndaquil." She said automatically

They both looked at me as I struggled to decide.

"Ermmmm…..squirtle!" I decided under the pressure of Miya's gaze

"Wonderful choices. In these total immersion games, you will _be _the character. It will be as if you are actually experiencing this when in reality, you will be lying on a couch in the total immersion room with cables hooked up to you. You will be able to smell the smells, see the sights…." She went on like this for quite a while.

Finally, we were on the soft leather couch-table things you see in massage parlors. I had a chord with a suction cup on the end attached to each side of my head.

"I'm going to switch the power on now." Said the kind voice of a _different _woman who was apparently in charge of the machines. "Three….two….one…"

I closed my eyes and it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really more of a prologue, but oh well! I do hope y'all enjoyed it :D<strong>


End file.
